Visions
by Miss502
Summary: Ecrit au fil de mes idées ... L'histoire contient quelques spoilers de la saison 1 et de la saison 2. Les deux frères débarquent à Chicago et rencontrent une vieille connaissance ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Miss502

**Titre :** Visions

**Genre :** General - Mistery

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand regret ... Seul les personnages d'Erika et Alan Mayers sont les fruits de mon imagination ...

**Résumé :** Ecrit au fil de mes idées ... L'histoire contient quelques spoilers des saisons 1 et 2. Les frères Winchester débarquent à Chicago et tombent sur une vieille connaissance ...

**Note :** Coucou à tous ! C'est ma première fic SPN alors j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira !

Laissez vos reviews !

* * *

Dean remercia la femme de l'accueil avec un sourire ravageur, attrapa la clé et sortit rejoindre son frère à la voiture. Celui-ci lisait le journal, appuyé sur le capot. 

_- **« **Alors ? T'as trouvé du boulot ?_

_- Hum ... A Savannah, une femme est tombé d'un avion en plein vol, à 3000 mètres d'altitude et en est ressortit indemne. **»**_

Sam attendit quelques instants la réponse de Dean, qui ne vint pas. Intrigué, il se baissa pour regarder par la vitre ouverte de l'Impala. Dean engloutissait un maxi hamburger, accompagné d'une énorme portion de frite.

_- **« **Alors, Dean, ton avis ? Interrogea le jeune homme, exaspéré. **»**_

Dean répondit, après quelques secondes d'apparentes réflexions :

_- **« **Ces frites sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangés ! **»**_

Sam sourit malgré lui, son frère ne grandirait donc jamais ...

_- **« **Bon, Dean ! Je dois aller brancher mon portable dans la chambre, si on veut commencer les recherches aujourd'hui ! Déclara t-il, en balançant son sac sur son épaule et en prenant la bière dans sa main._

_- On peut bien se prendre un peu de vacances, non ? Rétorqua Dean. Les esprits et les loups garous attendront bien jusqu'à demain. **»**_

Dean ferma la voiture et se dirigea vers la chambre d'hôtel.

_- **« **Tu sais, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure. Cette fille te matait, Sammy !_

_- C'est ... **»**_

Sam se tut, tout à coup. Dean se retourna, impatient d'entendre le traditionnel « C'est Sam ! » de son petit frère mais l'émotion qu'il vu sur le visage de Sam n'avait rien d'amusé, ni d'agacé. Ce que Dean y voyait ressemblait beaucoup plus à de la douleur. Sam s'était brusquement agrippé la tête avec ses mains, laissant la bouteille de bière tombée et roulée sur le ciment.

_- **« **Aah ! DEAN ! Hurla Sam. **»**_

Le jeune homme ne contrôlait plus son corps, il n'en avait plus la force. La douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter, devenant de plus en plus insupportable.  
Dean accourut, retenant son jeune frère sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol.

_- **« **SAM ! Sammy ! **»**_

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Son frère gémissait de douleur et Dean était impuissant face à ça. Il regarda autour de lui mais, ne vit personne. Personne ne pourrait l'aider. Dean se décida à porter Sam jusqu'à leur chambre quand, il remarqua que son frère se calmait.

_- **« **C'est bon ... Ca va ... C'est passé ... Murmura t-il, toujours en se tenant la tête entre les mains._

_- T'est sur ? L'interrogea tout de même Dean, inquiet._

_- Oui, oui ... C'est rien, ça m'est déjà arrivé ... Continua Sam, en se relevant très doucement, aidé par son frère. **»**_

Les deux hommes arrivèrent, tant bien que mal, à entrer dans la chambre. Dean balança dans un coin le sac de Sam qu'il avait ramassé, et aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche. Sam se passa une main sur le visage, en soufflant, essuyant au passage ses yeux légèrement humides pour que son frère ne l'aperçoive pas.  
Dean s'accroupit pour faire face à son frère.

_- **« **Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas !_

_- Je vais quand même aller à la pharmacie te prendre un truc, de l'aspirine ou un machin du genre, ok ? **»**_

Sam acquiesça, soulagé que Dean le laisse seul un moment.

_- **« **Merci. Dit, quand même, le jeune homme avant que son frère quitte la pièce._

_- Ouais, qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi ?! Répondit celui-ci, en retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle. **»**_

Sam s'étendit sur le lit, ressassant les dernières semaines, en regardant inlassablement le plafond.  
Dean ne le savait pas et Sam ne comptait pas le lui dire de si tôt, si il avait le choix mais, la vive douleur de tout à l'heure n'était pas qu'une simple douleur. Dean ne savait pas ce que Sam avait vu. La mort de Jessica le hantait. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans revoir le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, déformé par la terreur et la douleur. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans revoir ces yeux, ces effrayants yeux jaunes.  
Sam souffrait vraiment et il commençait lentement à comprendre. Ces cauchemars, quelques jours avant la mort de Jessica, s'étaient révélés vrai. Et maintenant, Sam avait même des visions, éveillé.  
Car, c'était ce qu'il avait vu, quelques minutes auparavant, il l'avait encore revécu, il avait encore revu la mort de sa petite amie.

Quand Dean entra dans la pièce, la lumière était éteinte, Sam s'était assoupie et dormait d'un sommeil, sans rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre !!!

J'ai pas eu de review pour le premier chapitre ! Alors, j'en attend pour le deuxième :)

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard 

_- **« **J'y crois pas ! Elle s'était faite attaquée par des petits pois ! Tu le connais celui-là, le démon des petits pois ?! Ironisa Dean, en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse. **»**_

Il s'effondra sur le lit le plus proche, provoquant un grincement sinistre.

_- **« **Demain, on commence les recherches et on passe les gens attaqués par des légumes, ok ?_

_- Ouais. Soupira Sam, en déballant ses affaires et en s'installant à l'unique table de la chambre. **»**_

Il sortit son ordinateur et commença par vérifier ses e-mails. Deux ou trois courriers de ces amis de facs lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Sam répondit à chaque mail, répondant toujours la même chose, qu'il voyageait dans le pays avec son frère et qu'il allait bien. Il aurait aimé leur dire son véritable job mais ils ne croiraient pas, ils le penseraient sûrement fou, choqué par la mort de Jessica. Et puis, il ne voulait pas le dire dans un e-mail.  
Il se détourna et ouvrit un journal, épluchant toutes les pages à la recherche d'un article étrange.  
Dean se redressa et observa un moment son frère.

_- **« **Qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

_- Bah, je commence les recherches._

_- Ecoute Sammy, il est ... Deux heures et demi du matin ! Et à deux heures et demi du matin, on dort !_

_- Oh, fiche moi la paix, Dean ! Comme ça, au moins, on prend de l'avance ! Allez, bonne nuit ! **»**_

Dean se renfrogna, en entendant le ton de son petit frère. Il soupira bruyamment, se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

_- **« **Dean ! Eh, Dean ! Réveille toi ! **»**_

Celui-ci entrouvrit lentement les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda sa montre. Il grogna, malgré l'heure tardive.  
Puis, il tourna la tête vers Sam. Celui-ci lui tendait un café. Dean l'accepta, avec reconnaissance. Il but une gorgée de café brûlant et regarda son frère, assis sur un bout du lit.

_- **« **Salut ! S'exclama Sam._

_- T'as une mine horrible, Sammy !_

_- Ah bah, merci, ça fait plaisir ! Grimaça le concerné, en se relevant. **»**_

En effet, Sam avait une mine terrible. Son teint était blanc, voir gris et les cernes soulignant ces yeux se voyaient encore plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux, pourtant d'habitude magnifiquement verts, étaient rougis et brillants. Ses cheveux bruns et mal coiffés en cachaient une petite partie. Dean tourna la tête vers la table. L'ordinateur portable de Sam était ouvert, entouré d'innombrables feuilles de papiers et trois ou quatre gobelets de café vides. Dean commença alors à s'énerver.

_- **« **C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dit pas que t'as pas dormi de la nuit ?!_

Après un silence, Dean reprit.

_- **« **Sam ! Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi ?! **»**_

Sam resta silencieux.

_- **« **Sam !_

_- Quelques nuits... Mais, c'est bon, je suis pas fatigué ..._

_- Non, c'est pas bon ! Et j'espère que tu rigoles quand tu dis que t'est pas fatigué ! Non mais, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ! J'ai jamais vu un mec avec des cernes aussi grandes que les tiennes ! Tu vas te tuer si tu continues comme ça ! Et moi aussi, par la même occasion, il faut que tu soit en forme._

_- Dean, je peux pas ... Quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai toujours cette image ..._

_- Jessica ? Demanda le frère aîné, doucement._

_- Ouais._

_- Sammy ..._

_- Je sais ... Conclua celui-ci, avant de s'empresser de changer de sujet. Donc ... J'en ai profité pour faire des recherches. J'ai trouvé quelques vagues trucs. Euh, ... Un couple a emménagé dans une vieille maison et ..._

_- Un Poltergeist ?_

_- Ouais, je pense aussi. Des meubles et des objets qui volent, des ombres ..._

_- L'origine ?_

_- Un jeune de quinze ans, du nom de Travis Blackley, est décédé dans cette maison en 1962. D'après les journaux de l'époque, son père l'aurait battu à mort. Le corps du père a été retrouvé une semaine plus tard, dans la même maison. Le fils est enterré au cimetière de Green River._

_- Ouais et ça s'est passé où tout ça ?_

_- A Chicago. **»**_


	3. Chapter 3

J'attend patiemment les reviews ... Lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La semaine suivante, les deux frères étaient toujours à Chicago.

Dean poussa la porte du bar et pénétra dans la grande et lumineuse pièce. Son frère le suivit, du même pas. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le genre de bar dans lequel ils étaient entrés.

Il était très moderne, immense et éclairé par un grand nombre de néons multicolores. Mais, ce qui surprenait Dean et Sam n'était pas vraiment la décoration du bar mais, plutôt la tenue vestimentaire qu'affichaient les danseuses. Elles portaient uniquement des sous vêtements et se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique techno sur des sortes d'estrades surélevées.

Sam fut sortit de sa torpeur par deux jeunes femmes qui le bousculèrent. Le bar était bondé et l'ambiance qui y régnait était presque de la folie.

_- **« **Euh ... Dean ? Demanda Sam, en jetant un coup d'œil à deux ados assis à une table et qui semblaient être en train de se droguer._

_- Ouais ?_

_- Je suis pas sur que ce soit l'endroit parfait pour faire des recherches et essayer de se concentrer tranquille._

_- Tout à fait d'accord, même si cet endroit à ses charmes ! Fit remarquer l'aîné, en offrant un magnifique sourire à une jolie danseuse._

_- Tu viens alors ?_

_- Attends ! S'exclama Dean en retenant Sam par le bras. Elle te dit rien cette fille ? **»**_

Il fit un geste vers une jeune fille pour l'indiquer à son frère. Elle dansait seule, en sous vêtements sur une des estrades. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés qui volaient autour d'elle au rythme de la musique. Elle était assez mince, bien que doté de belles formes et elle était plutôt de taille moyenne.

_- **« **Non, je l'ai jamais vu. On y va ? **»**_

Dean ignora Sam et s'approcha d'une serveuse, reconnaissable à leurs uniformes, à savoir une minijupe rose fluo et un débardeur blanc où était inscrit « Pulse », le nom du bar.

_- **« **Excusez moi ! Comment s'appelle t-elle ? L'interrogea Dean, en remontrant à la serveuse la jeune fille qui l'intriguait._

_- Ah, c'est Erika Mayers ! Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour rien, elle me dit quelque chose, c'est tout ..._

_- Ok. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?_

_- Non, merci. **»**_

Dean en était presque sur, à présent. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom et avait déjà vu cette jeune femme. Il la connaissait mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où.

_- **« **Bon, on peut y aller maintenant, Dean ? Le pressa Sam. **»**_

Sam dormit mal encore cette nuit là. Il parvint à s'endormir au alentour de cinq heures du matin. Il s'éveilla à peine une heure plus tard. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit dans la chambre. Il se retourna, tout à coup et fut surpris de tomber sur Dean, qui faisait rapidement voler les pages du journal de leur père.

_- **« **Dean ?_

_- Sam ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?_

_- Cette fille, je suis sur qu'on la connaît ..._

_- Et alors, Dean ? Demanda Sam, exaspéré. Je veux dire ... On a croiser plein de filles dans notre boulot ... Et même si ce n'est pas ça, je pense que tu devrais la chercher dans un bouquin de charme plutôt que dans le journal de papa, non ? **»**_

Dean resta silencieux et impassible face à la réplique de son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa d'un revers de main sur une page du journal, faisant sursauter Sam au passage.

_- **« **Bingo ! Erika Mayers est la fille d'Alan Mayers !_

_- Waouh ! Je crois qu'avec ça, on est bien avancés ! Ironisa Sam._

_- Me dis pas que tu te souviens pas d'Alan Mayers ?!_

_- Hum ... Possible que j'en ai déjà entendu parler mais, je m'en souviens pas du tout._

_- C'était un chasseur, le meilleur ami de papa ! Il a disparu, il y a à peu près cinq ans. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelles. La dernière fois que je suis allé chez lui, c'était il y a huit ans, je crois. Papa m'avait demandé d'aller chercher des infos. C'est là que j'ai vu sa fille Erika, elle avait quatorze ans. **»**_

Dean sortit du journal une vieille photo jaunie par le temps. Dessus, la famille Mayers : un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et la barbe naissante. A ses côtés, une femme d'une beauté éblouissante d'origine italienne, le visage encadré d'une longue chevelure noire. L'homme entourait de ses bras une jeune fille, à la chevelure identique à sa mère, au visage enjoué et au teint bronzé. Elle portait une jupe fleurie et un tee shirt blanc. A sa gauche, il y avait un petit garçon d'à peu près sept ans, vêtu d'une salopette en jean, recouverte de terre.  
La petite famille semblait respiré le bonheur.

_- **« **Voila, c'est eux, la famille Mayers. Il y a Alan, Elizabeth, Erika et Andrew. Alan est disparu en 2001, juste avant la naissance de Logan. Elizabeth a déménagé avec ses enfants, quelques semaines après, à Seattle._

_- Et aujourd'hui, Erika serait à Chicago, à plus de 2500 kilomètres de Seattle ?_

_- Ben quoi ? Nous aussi, on a voyagé !_

_- Ouais, d'accord. Et, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_- Ben, je sais pas. Aller la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles ..._

_- Tu veux aller la voir au bar ? Et Jefferson ? **»**_

Steven Jefferson avait appelé Dean la veille pour lui demander de pratiquer un exorcisme. L'homme avait déjà eu recours aux services Dean et de leur père, il y a quelques années.

_- **« **Ouais, je sais. Mais, elle travaille dans un bar de strip-tease. Alors, je pense qu'elle aussi a besoin d'aide ! Ce n'est pas du tout son style ! Et sa mère ?! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là pour veiller sur elle ?! Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas la laisser bosser dans un truc comme ça !_

_- Ok. Mais, Jefferson ? Je peux pas y aller seul, il me connaît pas et puis, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il a l'air vraiment très parano._

_- Alors, tu vas voir Erika et moi, j'vais m'occuper de Jefferson !_

_- Quoi ?! Non, non, non, non ! Dean, elle sait pas qui je suis, je vais pas m'imposer et lui dire que ..._

_- Sammy ! Tais-toi ! Elle me connaît et elle connaît papa. Elle sait que j'ai un frère et tu peux envoyer le journal de papa pour lui prouver, si tu crois que ça va te servir ... Et puis, je suis désolé de devoir l'avouer mais, on se ressemble beaucoup._

_- Dean ! Répliqua Sam, le sourire aux lèvres, en balançant son poing sur l'épaule de son frère. Déjà, c'est SAM ! Et ensuite, c'est bon, j'y vais !_

_- Bitch !_

_- Jerk ! **»**_

Sam sortit du bus et tourna dans la ruelle de droite. Il aperçut au loin le fameux bar. Il entra, bien déterminé à trouver la jeune fille. Il aperçut très rapidement Erika, le bar étant presque vide. La jeune fille ramassait les verres, d'une table à l'autre. Sam soupira et s'approcha.

_- **« **Erika Mayers ? L'interpella t-il, timidement._

_- Oui ? Fit-elle, l'ignorant et continuant son job._

_- Bonjour, je suis Sam Winchester. **»**_

Erika releva brusquement la tête avant de se tourner vers lui, manquant de faire tomber au passage un verre de soda.

_- **« **Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

_- Je suis Sam, le fils de John Winchester. **»**_

Le jeune homme, en voyant enfin le visage d'Erika de près, ne put s'empêcher de constater sa beauté. Ses yeux verts en amandes étaient magnifiquement sombres et perçants. Son visage, aux traits fins, exprimait sur le moment une grande surprise. Peu à peu, sa bouche s'étira en un grand sourire.

_- **« **Sam ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas bien ? Et ton père et ton frère sont là, aussi ? Je prends ma pause. On va prendre un café dehors ? **»**_

Sam éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme apparent de la jeune femme puis, il accepta avec grand plaisir sa proposition.

Une fois dehors, Erika ne tenait pas en place. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un bar.

_- **« **Alors, John et Dean sont là ?_

_- Dean est partit régler une affaire pas loin d'ici. Par contre, notre père n'est pas là. A vrai dire, il a disparut depuis quelques semaines._

_- Ah bah, ils ont du sûrement se donner le mot ... Murmura Erika, plus pour elle que pour Sam._

_- Oui, je sais pour ton père ... Je suis désolé ... Tu n'as pas de nouveau ?_

_- Non, rien. Pas depuis cinq ans ... Mais, t'as pas à être désolé, c'est pas de ta faute._

_- Hum ... Et, au fait, tu fais quoi à Chicago ? J'te croyais à Seattle._

_- Ca fait deux ans que je vis ici. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix-huit ans et j'ai du m'occuper de mes frères Andrew et Logan. J'ai arrêté l'école pour gagner un peu d'argent et j'me suis retrouvée ici. J'te passe les années précédentes, c'est vraiment pas intéressant et j'aime pas vraiment en parler, en fait ... Je suis désolée si je parle beaucoup mais, je suis comme ça quand je suis stressée ou excitée ... J'vais me taire, autrement tu vas me prendre pour une vraie idiote._

_- Non, non, pas du tout. Ecoute, hier soir, moi et Dean sommes venus au bar ... Et ... Pourquoi tu fais ça, Erika ?_

_- Sam ... Tu dois comprendre que ce boulot, j'le fais uniquement pour l'argent. On gagne le double du salaire de caissier et j'ai besoin d'argent. Pour les études d'Andrew et de Logan ... Je leurs dois au moins ça._

_- Mais, on peut pas te laisser travailler là ! On t'a trouvé maintenant et on va pas te lâcher, OK ?! **»**_

Erika souria. Les Winchester étaient bien connus pour ça, pour leur entêtement.

_- **« **Ok. Donc, je ... Vous faites quoi à Chicago ?_

_- On chasse. Enfin, Dean chasse._

_- Toujours ces démons et ces esprits ! On dirait qu'ils ont été créés juste pour nous emmerder ! Et, au fait, j'allais oublier, j'ai trouvé une adresse de bar et un nom, Ellen, qui serait une amie de nos pères. Je comptais m'y rendre demain. Tu veux m'y accompagner ?_

_- Ouais, bien sur._

_- Merci beaucoup, Sam ... Fit Erika, son visage s'assombrissant, peu à peu. Je ne suis même pas sur de l'adresse, j'en ai marre ! Je ne trouve rien ! Je cherche depuis des années et je ne trouve rien, c'est à en devenir dingue !_

_- On va le retrouver, Erika. Il ne faut surtout pas perdre espoir, pas maintenant ... Dean et moi, on va t'aider ... Tenta de la réconforter Sam, en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne. **»**_

Tout à coup, Sam retira violemment sa main. Il agrippa sa tête. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais à cette douleur.

Des images s'imposèrent, alors, devant ses yeux. Deux hommes, de quarante ou cinquante ans, se battaient très durement dans une sorte de bureau, où la lumière pénétrait difficilement à travers les volets entrouverts. Le plus petit fut brutalement envoyé contre une table qui se brisa sous le poids de l'homme. Sam le vit se relever et adresser un regard glacé à l'autre homme, avant de saisir un couteau, attaché à sa ceinture. Il s'approcha rapidement et poignarda l'homme en plein cœur.

Jamais une vision n'avait été si douloureuse et si longue.

Erika, de son côté, commençait réellement à paniquer.

_- **« **Sam ! Sam, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! **»**_

Malgré ses appels, Sam était indifférent et ne répondait pas. Il se contentait d'appuyer ses poings sur ses tempes, en hurlant.

_- **« **J'appelle les secours !_

_- Non ... **»**_


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours pas de reviews ... :'(

J'vous mets le chapitre cinq, tout de suite après celui-là !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Erika installait Sam sur un des lits de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait réussi à lui extirper l'adresse de cet hôtel, le jeune homme refusant catégoriquement d'aller à l'hôpital pour une histoire d'assurance qu'Erika n'avait pas bien comprit. 

Malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille, Sam ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Erika, paniquée et entièrement impuissante, regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur un petit bout de papier scotché à un vieux livre marron, un mot écrit par Dean.

Dean ! Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le portable de Sam dans la poche de sa veste. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit, espérant de tout cœur que Dean daigne répondre.

_- **« **Allo._

_- Dean ? C'est Erika Mayers !_

_- Erika ? Qu'est ce que ..._

_- Sam ne va pas bien du tout ! On discutait tranquillement et tout à coup, il a eu mal à la tête, il est devenu tout pâle et il s'est évanoui. Je sais pas quoi faire !_

_- Dean ?_

_- Vous êtes où ?!_

_- A l'hôtel._

_- OK, je suis là dans une demi heure. Indiqua t-il, avant de raccrocher. **»**_

Dean arriva à l'hôtel trente minutes après. Il entra dans la chambre, le visage inquiet et fermé. Il salua Erika moins chaleureusement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité puis, jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère. Son visage était à nouveau si blanc. La dernière fois que Dean l'avait vu si pâle, c'était lors de son dernier mal de tête. Depuis, il avait repris des couleurs. C'était comme une rechute ... Comme une sorte de maladie, qui allait mieux avant d'empirer encore plus.

_- **«** Et il ne t'as rien dit avant de s'évanouir ?_

_- Juste que je ne devais pas l'amener à l'hôpital ... Je suis désolé, Dean._

_- T'y est pour rien ... Dit celui-ci, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de l'autre lit. **»**_

Le quart d'heure suivant se passa dans le silence le plus total. Sam s'était agité au départ mais, au bout de dix minutes, il s'était calmé, entrant dans un sommeil plus léger et sans doute, plus reposant.

Erika laissa Dean seul, se justifiant par le fait qu'elle devait aller chercher son jeune frère à l'école. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Dean, adressa un dernier regard à Sam et quitta la chambre.

Dean souffla. Cette journée n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Le jeune homme veilla son frère une bonne partie de la nuit, luttant contre le sommeil. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux le matin venu.

Quand Sam s'éveilla, il était dix heures. Le soleil illuminait la chambre et Dean dormait, à moitié étendu sur le deuxième lit.

Sam tenta de faire le point, malgré une migraine qui ne le lâchait pas.

Sa vision ... Il y avait deux hommes, dont un se trouvait être le père d'Erika. L'autre, celui qui se faisait poignardé, lui était inconnu. Sam allait devoir enquêter, en prenant bien soin de ne rien révéler à Dean.

Car Sam savait bien que Dean s'inquiéterait, qu'il se sentirait dépassé par tout cela ... Par ces étranges pouvoirs ...

Malgré ça, Sam détestait plus que tout mentir à Dean, à son frère, à celui qui le protégeait depuis la mort de leur mère, à celui qui ferait tout pour sauver à n'importe quel prix la vie de son petit frère ...

Sam en avait assez de penser, de réfléchir ... Sa tête lui faisait mal, horriblement mal ... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?!

Il décida de se lever. Sans bruit, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain, se dévêtit et entra dans la douche. L'eau froide sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien. Il aurait voulu rester là, à vie.

Quand il en ressortit, vêtu d'un simple jean, Dean était réveillé et parcourait la chambre de long en large.

_- **«** Dean ? Murmura Sam, conscient de l'inquiètude qu'il avait du provoqué à son frère._

_- Sammy ! S'exclama l'aîné, interrompant ses mouvements. Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Ca va. Répondit-il, simplement, en passant un tee-shirt noir par-dessus sa tête. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi ... T'as passer la nuit à me veiller ?_

_- Non, non, j'ai passé la nuit dans une boîte à faire la fête ! Ironisa Dean. Qu'est ce qu tu crois ?! T'as bien vu qu'à chaque que je m'absente un peu, il t'arrive un truc ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, cette fois-ci ?_

_- Comme la dernière fois, c'est juste une migraine ..._

_- Une migraine ?! T'as perdu connaissance, mec ! La prochaine fois que ça t'arrive, on file à l'hosto !_

_- C'est bon, Dean ... Et du coup, t'as vu Erika ?_

_- Hum, hum ... Elle avait l'air très pour toi, tu sais, Sammy ! S'amusa Dean, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

_- Dean ! Réprimanda le jeune homme, souriant. Donc, t'as pu voir qu'elle aussi était à la recherche de son père ?_

_- A vrai dire, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé d'autre chose que de toi ..._

_- Bref, et euh ... Erika a trouvé une adresse de bar et un nom, Ellen. Ce serait une amie de notre père et du sien. Elle compte aller au bar aujourd'hui et elle nous a proposé d'aller avec elle. Ca te dit ?_

_- Mais oui, Sammy. T'inquiètes pas, je sais bien que tu meures d'envie de la revoir ! S'amusa Dean. **»**_

Sam ignora la remarque de son frère et plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable. Il se positionna sur le nom d'Erika et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

_- **«** Oui ?_

_- Salut Erika ! C'est Sam._

_- Sam ! Comment tu te sens ? Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui, merci ... Merci aussi d'avoir appeler Dean, hier._

_- De rien, c'était normal. Tu m'appelles pour quelque chose de spécial ?_

_- Euh oui ... En fait, hier, tu m'avais parlé d'un bar et d'une certaine Ellen, et tu m'avais dit que tu comptais y aller aujourd'hui, ça tient toujours pour l'invitation ?_

_- Bien sur. Mais, on peut y aller un autre jour si tu n'es pas en forme ..._

_- Non, non, c'est bon. Aujourd'hui, c'est très bien._

_- D'accord. Alors, dans une demi heure, vous serez prêts ? On peut se prendre une pizza chez moi et ensuite, on y va ?_

_- Pas de problème. **»**_

Après un échange de coordonnée, Sam raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les frères Winchester se retrouvèrent ainsi, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, devant l'immeuble où vivait Erika.

Ils montèrent les trois étages qui les séparaient d'elle. Sam leva le bras et frappa trois coups discrets.

A peine quelques secondes après, un jeune homme ouvrait la porte. Dean l'observa de haut en bas. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés courts et en bataille, et un regard profond et perçant de couleur turquoise. Il était vêtu d'un tee shirt noir simple, d'un jean bleu délavé et déchiré par endroit et d'une paire de vieilles baskets dont les lacets étaient défaits.

_- **«** Andrew ? S'exclama Dean._

_- Dean ! Répondit le jeune garçon, d'une voix assez grave. **»**_

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main puis, Andrew s'écarta pour laisser les deux frères entrer.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement. La cuisine était toute petite. Sur une sorte de bar, s'empilait une montagne de lettres dont la plupart devaient être des factures à payer.

Assis sur une des hautes chaises qui encadraient la table, un petit garçon aspirait avec une paille le contenu d'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il regardait, tout timide, les yeux grands ouverts, les nouveaux arrivants.

_- **«** Salut toi ! S'exclama doucement Dean._

_- Bonjour ... Bafouilla le petit garçon. **»**_

Erika choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine.

_- **«** Oh, Sam ! Et Dean ! Vous allez bien ?_

_- Très bien et toi ? Répondirent les deux frères, à l'unisson._

_- Bien. Alors, une pizza margherita, ça vous va ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Andrew, tu manges ici ?_

_- Ah non. Je dois prendre Emily à son taff et on va bouffer avec les potes au Lake Effect. Expliqua le jeune homme, en regardant sa montre. Oula ! Il est déjà midi ! Bon, j'y vais, alors. Excusez moi, les gars de pas rester mais, vous savez les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ... Bye, Eri' !_

_- Oublie pas d'aller au lycée ! Lança Erika, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'Andrew claque la porte. **»**_

Elle soupira d'exaspération et se tourna vers Sam et Dean.

_- **«** Voila, alors lui, c'était Andrew, il a seize ans et à part traîner avec ses copains, faire des courses de voitures et jouer au basket, il fait pas grand-chose. Et vous avez aussi fait la connaissance de Logan, il a cinq ans et il est un peu timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas ... **»**_

Le repas se passa rapidement. Logan appréciait beaucoup Dean et s'était trouvé très impressionné par sa voiture.

Une fois la baby-sitter arrivée, les trois jeunes prirent la route du Road'house.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila, le cinquième chapitre !

Je posterais le sixième vers mercredi, je pense. Enfin, je suis pas sure ... Si y'a pas de reviews pour m'encourager ... Lol

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Après deux bonnes heures de route, Dean gara l'Impala sur un parking vide. La ville la plus proche devait être au moins à un quart d'heure de route. Au milieu du parking se tenait une grande et assez vieille bâtisse. 

Dean ferma avec toute la douceur possible la porte de la voiture et entra la premier dans le bar.

Celui-ci était complètement vide, malgré quelques bières laissées ça et là.

_- **« **Y'a quelqu'un ? Appela Erika, d'une voix forte. **»**_

Elle sursauta en entendant un grognement. Dean s'approcha de la table où était affalé la source du bruit. Un homme dormait là ou plutôt cuvait son vin.

_- **« **Je pense pas que ce soit Ellen ... Fit remarquer Dean. **»**_

Sam, suivit par Erika, s'engagea par une petite porte.

Dean, une fois seul dans la pièce, se retourna vivement après avoir entendu un bruit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille d'à peu près vingt ans. La jolie blonde aurait pu lui paraître sympathique si elle n'avait pas un fusil qui le visait dans les mains.

_- **« **Waouh ... J'aurais pas pu rêver à un meilleur accueil ! Euh ... Sam, tu peux ramener ton cul ici ?! **»**_

Dean tourna la tête et vit son frère et Erika tenu également en respect par une femme brune. Celle-ci devait facilement approcher de la cinquantaine.

_- **« **Mais, pas de problème, Dean ! Ironisa Sam._

_- Dean et Sam ... Winchester ? Interrogea la femme._

_- Ouais. Vous êtes Ellen Harvelle ?_

_- Oui et voici ma fille, Jo. Présenta t-elle, en baissant son arme. Et lui, c'est Ash ! **»**_

Au son de son nom, le soi disant Ash s'éveilla en sursaut, tombant au passage de sa table. Il se releva précipitamment et s'adressa à Ellen, les yeux vitreux et la voix pateuse.

_- **« **C'est l'heure de la fermeture ?_

_- Pas encore, Ash. Voici Dean et Sam Winchester et ..._

_- Erika Mayers. Se présenta celle-ci._

_- Tu ... Tu es la fille d'Alan Mayers ?_

_- Oui. **»**_

Ellen leur fit signe de s'asseoir, attrapa trois bières sous le comptoir et les posa devant eux.

_- **« **Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?_

_- Vous connaissiez notre père ... Et, euh ... Il a disparu. Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles ?_

_- Non, pas depuis des mois !_

_- Ni d'Alan ?_

_- Non plus, désolé ... **»**_

La conversation continua sur leurs pères. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Dean, voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien obtenir de plus d'Ellen, décida de partir. Il fit signe à Sam et à Erika et se leva.

Sam l'imita puis, tendit sa bouteille vide à Ellen. Alors à peine avait-il touché la main de la femme qu'il lâcha la bouteille. Celle-ci se brisa sur le carrelage du bar. Sam appuya, tout à coup, ses mains sur ses tempes.

_- **« **Sam ? Demanda Ellen. **»**_

Dean se retourna vivement, surpris par le ton inquiet qu'employait Ellen.

Sam ferma les yeux, la douleur était très forte encore une fois. Comme à l'habitude, des images apparurent devant ses yeux. Un homme et une femme discutaient. La conversation paraissait très animée. Sam les connaissait. C'était Ellen et son père qui parlaient. Le son de leur conversation parvint enfin à ses oreilles.

_- **« **John ! Peut importe ! Sa petite amie est morte ! Exactement comme Mary ! Tu sais ce qu'il ressent ! Tu te dois d'être près de lui ! Et Dean ?!_

_- On a déjà assez parlé de ça, Ellen !!!_

_- Je sais mais, il est temps que tu en prennes conscience !_

_- Ellen ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que t'as sur Alan ?_

_- Rien de plus. Enfin si, indirectement ... Un mort à Norfolk, le pasteur Thomas, poignardé ..._

_- SAM ! Sammy ! **»**_

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Le mal de tête disparaissait doucement. Dean, le visage inquiet, se tenait devant lui, la main sur son épaule.

Sam resta silencieux un instant, le temps de se remettre.

Il leva la tête, sentant tous les regards sur lui.

_- **« **Dean, Erika, vous voulez bien m'attendre à la voiture ? Il faut que j'aie une discussion avec Ellen. **»**_

Dean le regarda comme si il était presque devenu fou.

_- **« **T'es sur que ça va, Sam ?_

_- Oui, oui. Je dois juste parler avec Ellen. **»**_

Dean acquiesça, les yeux pourtant froncés. Il sortit donc en compagnie d'Erika. Sam tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Jo et Ash.

_- **« **En privée. **»**_

Sam attendit, le regard fixé sur Ellen, que Ash et Jo quittent eux aussi la pièce.

_- **« **Sam ? Ca va ?_

_- Oui. Assura t-il, agacé. Vous êtes sur que vous n'avez vraiment aucune nouvelle de mon père ?_

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_- Parce que je suis sur que vous n'avez dit que ce vous vouliez bien nous dire !_

_- Comment ça ?! Sam ..._

_- Alors, vous pouvez au moins me dire quand est mort le pasteur Thomas ?_

_- Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ..._

_- Dites juste !_

_- Hier, en fin d'après midi._

_- Et, vous avez parlé à mon père ce matin, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- C'est pas la question ! Il est où ?!_

_- Je sais pas, Sam ! Il n'est pas très bavard, tu sais !_

_- Ok ... Admit Sam, en soufflant. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?_

_- Pour la première fois depuis des années, ton père est sur la trace du démon ... Nous avons appris pour ta petite amie ... Je suis vraiment désolée ... Ajouta Ellen, voyant le jeune homme baisser la tête. Mais, ton père a décidé de ne pas vous mettre au courant. Il ne voulait pas que Dean et toi, vous en mêliez, il estime que c'est trop dangereux._

_- Et ça, il était pas capable de nous le dire ?! S'emporta Sam._

_- Il pense que même vous téléphoner est risqué._

_- Et pour Mayers ?_

_- Ecoute ... Je pense, et votre père aussi, que vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler ..._

_- QUOI ?! Et Erika, elle a quand même le droit de savoir où est son père, non ?!_

_- Mais, nous ne le savons pas, Sam !_

_- Et, quel est le rapport entre Alan et le pasteur Thomas ?_

_- Nous avons des preuves qui indique que ce serait Alan qui l'aurait tué._

_- Pourquoi ça ?!_

_- Alan n'est pas dans son état normal ! Nous ne savons pas encore grand-chose et nous n'arrivons à avoir de nouvelles de lui que quand il tue des gens ! C'est cela qui nous indique qu'il est toujours en vie !_

_- Mon dieu ... Soupira Sam, en se passant une main sur le visage. Je vais devoir y aller, maintenant. Je voudrais que vous m'appeliez dès que vous voyez mon père. Peu importe le danger ..._

_- Bien ... Au revoir, Sam. **»**_

Le jeune homme poussa la porte du bar et se retrouva dehors, face à Dean et Erika. Le soleil tapait mais malgré ça, Sam frissonna. Un vent froid soufflait, soulevant inlassablement la poussière du parking et donnant à la scène un vague air de western.

Un étrange silence s'installa durant toute la durée du trajet. Après avoir déposé Erika chez elle, Dean prit la parole.

_- **« **Maintenant, on va à l'hôpital !_

_- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Dean, c'est juste des migraines !_

_- Arrête un peu ça, Sam ! Tes maux de tête, c'est pas normal et je veux savoir ce que c'est ! **»**_

Sam resta un moment silencieux. Le temps était venu de parler. Il aurait préféré cacher encore un peu le secret de ses migraines mais là, si il voulait parler de leur père à Dean, il allait bien falloir en révéler un peu plus.

_- **« **Les médecins ne trouveront rien, Dean._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rentre à l'hôtel, je vais tout t'expliquer ... Soupira Sam, malgré tout déterminé. **»**_

Dean jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Maintenant, A vos claviers ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Toujours pas de reviews ... J'vais commencer à désesperer ... Lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean posa son sac sur la moquette de la chambre et attendit que son frère prenne la parole. 

_- **« **Déjà, si je t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes ... Je comprend déjà pas moi-même, alors ... Mes maux de tête, ça a commencé il y a quelques mois ... Quelques temps avant la mort de Jess, des jours avant, j'ai vu sa mort, j'en ai rêvé et j'ai eu comme des visions ... Je la voyais exactement de la façon dont s'est arrivé ... Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se produire réellement alors je ne me suis pas inquiété ... Après sa mort, ça a continué, ça tu le sais. Et puis, quand j'ai eu cette autre vision, avec Erika ... J'ai vu son père et un autre homme se battre et à la fin, son père l'a tué. Après, au bar, j'ai eu une autre vision, j'ai vu une conversation qu'avait eu Ellen avec papa, le matin même. Il parlait ... Euh ... du père d'Erika et ils disaient qu'il avait tué le pasteur Thomas, la veille et je me suis rappelé de mon autre vision et tout colle parfaitement et ... **»**_

Sam parlait très vite, comme si le dire rapidement allait lui faciliter la tâche. Il continua, révélant au passage la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ellen.

Au fur et à mesure que Sam parlait, le visage de Dean s'obscurcissait.

_- **« **Mais, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Demanda t-il, finalement._

_- Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes ..._

_- Mais, pourquoi ?! C'est mon job de m'inquiéter !_

_- Non ! Ca, c'est le job de papa ! Il devrait être avec nous ! C'est à lui de s'inquiéter pour nous, pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi !_

_- Il s'inquiète, Sam !!! T'as pas le droit de dire ça !_

_- Comment tu peux en être si sur ?! Si il s'inquiétait un peu, tu crois pas qu'il serait près de nous ?! Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il est égoïste !_

_- Et toi, tu crois pas que t'est égoïste ?! Quand, t'es parti à l'université, on s'est retrouvé tout seul, papa et moi !_

_- Tu vas me le reprocher tout la nuit ça ou quoi ?! Je voulais juste une vie normale ! Et puis, merde, Dean ! Tu comprends rien ! Hurla Sam. **»**_

Le jeune homme, dans un excès de colère, attrapa son sac et sa veste, qu'il venait à peine de poser et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

Dean donna un coup de pied dans le lit.

_- **« **Putin de merde ! **»**_

Aucun des deux frères ne dormit, cette nuit là. Sam avait marché jusqu'à épuisement puis, s'était pris une chambre d'hôtel.

Dean, au contraire, était sorti noyé ses préoccupations dans l'alcool. Non, il ne comprenait pas Sam. Déjà, à l'époque, il n'avait pas compris son désir d'aller à l'université, de vivre comme tout le monde et maintenant, Sam avait des visions et rejetait tout sur leur père.

Le lendemain soir, Erika se posait toujours des questions. Ni Dean, ni Sam ne l'avait joint et elle commençait à s'inquiéter ...

Andrew et Logan dormaient tout les deux chez des amis. Erika se retrouvait alors seule.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, la télé allumée et le regard fixé sur son téléphone portable, posé sur la table basse.

Elle se reprit et l'attrapa. Elle composa automatiquement le numéro de Sam. Pas de réponse ...

Elle tenta celui de Dean. Après quatre ou cinq sonneries, le jeune homme décrocha.

_- **« **Ouais._

_- C'est Erika. Ca va ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Sam est avec toi ?_

_- Non._

_- Et où il est ?_

_- Aucune idée._

_- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ..._

_- Rien ! Tout va bien ... Dans le meilleur des mondes._

_- Euh ... Dean ? Interrogea t-elle, avant de constater que Dean avait raccroché. **»**_

Contrairement à ce qu'Erika pensait, cet appel ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré. Elle réessaya le numéro de Sam et cette fois ci, l'appel aboutit.

_- **« **Sam ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- T'inquiètes pas._

_- Ca va mieux ?_

_- Mais, vous allez arrêtez de tous me demander ça ! Je vais très bien !_

_- Où es-tu ?_

_- A un hôtel vraiment naze, près de la route 40._

_- Ok, j'arrive. **»**_

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Erika poussa la porte verdâtre et grinçante de la chambre 22. En fait, dans cette chambre, tout était verdâtre, de la tapisserie au lit en passant par la moquette et les rideaux.

Sam était assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé sur le bord du lit et le regard figé sur une sorte de vieux cube qui servait de télé.

Quand il remarqua la jeune fille, il releva la tête.

Erika pu voir, tout de suite, qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi Sam n'était plus avec Dean. Et elle voulait des réponses.

_- **« **Viens, Sam ! On va aller boire un verre. **»**_

Le jeune homme se leva maladroitement et suivit Erika en dehors de cette chambre. Ils marchèrent en silence et entrèrent dans un bar, tout près de la chambre. Un léger air de rock se faisait entendre. L'endroit était plutôt animé. Près du comptoir, un groupe de supporters aboyait des remontrances contre leur équipe, qui disputait un match de football américain à la télé. De l'autre côté, trois hommes, en costume, discutaient affaires et politique. Près d'eux, une famille dînait tranquillement.

Sam et Erika prirent place à une table éloignée, après avoir passer leur commande.

_- **« **Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Je ... Je peux pas t'expliquer ... Je ... Pas encore._

_- Mais, j'y comprends rien. Pourquoi ?_

_- Pas encore, Erika. Je peux pas ... Je suis désolé._

_- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi Dean n'est pas là, aussi ?_

_- On s'est disputé ... A cause de ... Notre père. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Erika._

_- C'est bon, c'est pas grave._

_- Ok. Euh ... Tu as faim ?_

_- Je meurs de faim ! Sourit Erika. **»**_

Après deux pizzas entières et de nouvelles bières, l'atmosphère s'était complètement détendue. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Jessica, Sam se sentait bien, en paix.

Presque machinalement, Erika suivit Sam jusqu'à la chambre verdâtre.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent, immobiles, à se regarder dans les yeux, sans un mot.

_- **« **Erika ... Commença Sam, en s'approchant d'elle._

_- Oui ? L'interrompit-elle, en se rapprochant également. **»**_

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sam sentait son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se bousculer. Ils étaient là, comme deux ados, à tenter des approches.

Sam leva la main et replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Erika.

_- **« **Rien ... Murmura t-il. **»**_

Il approcha davantage son visage et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord. Erika s'écarta, sourit puis déposa, à son tour, un baiser sur la bouche de Sam.

Rapidement, l'échange se fit plus fougueux.  
Sam poussa doucement Erika, qui se heurta au mur. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Sam souleva le tee shirt de la jeune fille, pour pouvoir promener ses mains sur le corps d'Erika. Celle-ci aida Sam à faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Une fois fait, le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, contemplant Erika. Elle portait des magnifiques sous vêtements en dentelle noire. Sam se reprit et la poussa sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et continua avec plus de puissance les caresses et les baisers.

Le matin venu, Sam fut réveillé par son portable qui vibrait sur la table de chevet. Il regarda sa montre. Il était sept heures.

_- **« **Allo._

_- Sam, c'est moi._

_- Dean ?! **»**_


	7. Chapter 7

Toujours pas de reviews ! Vous avez de la chance, je suis très patiente ... LoL. Bon, voila, encore un p'tit chapitre, dont je suis pas super fière, mais qui est indispensable pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- **« **Allo._

_- Sam, c'est moi._

_- Dean ?!_

_- Ouais. Pourquoi t'es si étonné que je t'appelle ?_

_- Ben, d'habitude, c'est jamais toi qui appelle le premier. Et il est ... A peine sept heures._

_- Ouais, bah, faut un début à tout. Non sérieux, Ellen vient de m'appeler. Papa est à l'hôpital._

_- Hein ? A l'hôpital ?!_

_- Oui, il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule, mais ça va. Il est pas en danger._

_- Oh ... Ok._

_- Je passe te prendre ?_

_- Ouais, j'suis à l'hôtel, près de la route 40. **»**_

Sam referma son portable et regarda Erika. Elle dormait paisiblement, ses longs cheveux tout emmêlés sur sa peau bronzée dissimulaient son visage. Sam préféra ne pas la réveiller. Il sortit doucement du lit, enfila rapidement des vêtements et inscrivit quelques mots sur un bout de papier à l'attention de la belle endormie.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Sam montait à bord de l'Impala.

_- **« **Salut._

_- Salut. **»**_

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture. Un silence qui dura une longue partie du trajet.

_- **« **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Alan ... C'est Alan Mayers qui a flingué papa. C'est tout ce que j'sais. Au fait, Erika a appelé, hier. Elle te cherchait._

_- Oui, je sais. **»**_

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Ils étaient arrivés. Après être passés rapidement à l'accueil, Dean appuya sur le bouton _six_ de l'ascenseur. Ne souhaitant pas parler à son frère, il se concentra sur l'état de l'hôpital. Il paraissait être très neuf. Le lino bleu brillait et les grandes fenêtres rondes et blanches laissaient apercevoir la ville de Chicago, encore éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires et des phares de voitures. Sur les murs se suivait un incommensurable nombre de peintures, plus ou moins de mauvais goût. Il poussa une porte blanche encore et pénétra, suivi de Sam, dans un long couloir où le générique d'une émission télévisé résonnait. Le couloir était désert.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur toutes les portes jusqu'à atteindre le numéro 112. Il posa la main sur la poignée et tourna la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci acquiesça, silencieusement. Dean ouvrit donc la porte. C'était une pièce sombre malgré ses murs immaculés impeccables, son orientation plein sud et ses immenses fenêtres qui prenaient tout le haut d'un mur. L'endroit donnait envie de murmurer, de ne pas déranger cette bulle paisible et si calme.

Le regard de Dean n'était pourtant pas du tout attiré par les fenêtres mais plutôt par son père, étendu dans ses draps bleus, éveillé mais avec un air fatigué. Quelques petites coupures zébraient son visage et son bras était retenu par une écharpe. Il avait les yeux cernés mais malgré tout, John Winchester était en bonne forme. Au bout du grand lit robotisé se tenait un médecin, notant dans un carnet le résultat des derniers relevés de tension et de fréquence cardiaque.

John grimaça en essayant de se redresser.

_- **« **Papa ... Murmura Dean, avant de s'approcher et de regarder le médecin. Comment va-t-il ?_

_- Son état s'améliore d'heure en heure. Il pourra sortir d'ici à demain. La balle a traversé le haut de l'épaule mais n'a touché aucun os, ce qui est une grande chance. Le seul risque, à présent, est l'infection. Mais, ce risque est minimisé par les désinfectants. Voila, c'est tout. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez vous adressez aux infirmières. Bien, bonne journée ! **»**_

Une fois le médecin sortit, Dean serra son père dans ses bras. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'il avait disparu et que Dean s'inquiétait. Enfin, il pouvait souffler, arrêter de supposer son père mort ou blessé quelque part ... Il se concentra sur ce moment, ne pensant ni aux visions de Sam, ni au démon qui était encore vivant et impuni.

Finalement, il s'écarta, se doutant que son frère voudrait également saluer leur père. Cependant, Sam n'en fit rien. Il restait là, près de la porte, le regard fixé sur les deux hommes.

_- **« **Alors, les garçons, vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises quand je n'étais pas là ? Demanda John, dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Oh non, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! On n'a pas fait de bêtises ! Ma petite amie est juste morte ! **»**_

Sam avait prononcé ces mots d'une façon très calme et froide.

_- **« **J'ai appris ça et j'en suis vraiment désolé ..._

_- Je sais et je sais aussi que tu n'en as que trop parlé et que ça n'aboutis à rien. Oui, je t'assure, je suis vraiment désolé que la mort de Jess n'aboutisse à rien ! Une fois de plus, tu es parti comme ça. Sans rien nous dire, en nous laissant tout seul. Et là seule chose que tu trouves à nous demander, c'est si on pas trop fait de bêtises ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi !_

_- Sam ! Non mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !_

_- Tais-toi, Dean ! Cria Sam, avant de partir en claquant la porte. **»**_

Dean n'hésita pas un instant et partit à la suite de son jeune frère. Arrivé dans le couloir, il poussa brusquement une porte, sans faire attention et se heurta à quelqu'un.

_- **« **C'est pas vrai !!! **»**_

L'origine du cri venait, tout simplement, d'une jeune femme qui venait de renverser du café sur sa chemise. Une très belle chemise blanche à laquelle était accrochée un talkie-walkie. Dean leva les yeux et la regarda entièrement. Il venait de renverser du café sur une flic. Une très belle flic même, avec des cheveux châtains, proches du blond, bouclés et brillants, lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux bleus clairs hypnotisant.

_- **« **Désolé ! **»**_

Dean attrapa une serviette dans la main d'une infirmière qui passait par là et la tendit à la jeune femme. Aussitôt fait, il repartit en courant, apercevant son frère quitté l'hôpital.

_- **« **SAM ! **»**_

Dean passa les portes automatiques mais son frère avait déjà tourné aux coins de la rue. Après deux ou trois minutes à tenter de repérer Sam dans la foule des gens qui partait au travail, il décida de rentrer, légèrement sur les nerfs. Il remonta les six étages et rentra dans la chambre de son père. A sa plus grande surprise, John était en pleine conversation avec la fille de la tasse de café.

_- **« **Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Dean, après un silence stupéfait._

_- Je pourrais vous poser la même question !_

_- C'est la chambre de mon père !_

_- Eh bien, votre père a été blessé par balle et toutes ces blessures sont suivies par la police. **»**_

Dean acquiesça silencieusement et lui tendit sa main.

_- **« **Dean Winchester._

_- Kate Hawkins._

_- Enchanté._

_- De même._

_- Alors, comme ça, vous êtes vraiment flic ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas la tête de l'emploi ?_

_- Non, non pas vraiment. Au fait, j'voulais m'excuser ... Pour le café._

_- C'est rien. **»**_

La conversation prit fin quand John toussota, se sentant légèrement de trop.

_- **« **Ah ... Oui. Euh ... Donc, Mr Winchester, j'ai votre déposition et votre numéro de téléphone, je vous demande de ne pas quitter la ville pour le moment. Nous vous rappellerons. Au revoir ! Et, à bientôt Dean ! **»**_

Le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire et s'assit près de son père.

_- **« **Alors ? Tu as rattrapé Sam ?_

_- Non ... Je suis désolé, il est un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment._

_- Ouais, je vois ça ..._

_- Mais, ... Donc, tu t'es pris une balle que Alan avait tiré ?_

_- Oui ... Depuis quelques mois, j'ai retrouvé sa trace grâce à la police. Il est accusé de nombreux meurtres. Donc, je suis parti à sa recherche et hier, je l'ai retrouvé. Je pense qu'il est possédé. Dans de très courts moments, on le sentait plus ... Faible. Il semblait reprendre connaissance. **»**_

Dean acquiesça et regarda par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, ce sera un jour sans soleil.


	8. Chapter 8

Trois jours plus tard ...

Le vendredi matin, un magnifique soleil s'était levé, éclipsant en dix minutes la semaine de mauvais temps qu'avait subi Chicago. Sam n'était toujours pas rentrer et à présent, Dean se rongeait les sangs. Le portable de Sam ne répondait pas et ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé. Dean était retourné six fois au motel et toujours rien ... Absolument rien ...

Il avait pourtant presque tout essayé, fait le tour de Chicago, téléphoner à Ellen et parler à Erika ... Cela n'avait absolument rien donné, mis à part que maintenant, d'autres personnes que lui et John s'inquiétaient.

Après un troisième tour de l'immense ville, Dean se résolut à faire appel à la police pour retrouver son jeune frère, et plus particulièrement à Kate.

_- « Oh bonjour Dean ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous amène ?_

_- Mon frère Sam ... Il a disparu._

_- D'accord. Euh ... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Annonça t-elle, en s'installant devant son ordinateur et en indiquant à Dean de faire de même de l'autre côté du bureau._

_- Je vais avoir besoin de sa date de naissance._

_- Le 2 mai 83._

_- La couleur de ses yeux et des ses cheveux._

_- Les yeux verts et les cheveux brun._

_- Sa taille._

_- Euh ... 1m90, je crois._

_- Ok. Alors, quand est ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?_

_- A l'hôpital, mardi matin ... Déclara Dean, non sans remarquer le tutoiement employé par Kate._

_- Et il t'a semblé étrange ? Ou, est ce qu'il avait un comportement inhabituel ? »_

Dean trouvait ça presque ironique. Cette question que lui et son frère avaient tellement l'habitude de poser ... C'était aujourd'hui à son tour d'y répondre.

_- « Non, non, normal. On s'est juste disputé._

_- Et si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète, quelle était le sujet de la dispute ?_

_- Notre père John, et son soi-disant égoïsme. Sam et lui sont de vraies têtes de mule._

_- C'est donc à la suite de cette dispute qu'il est parti ?_

_- Ouais mais, même s'il nous en voulait, il nous aurait prévenu. Il nous aurait au moins envoyé un message pour dire qu'il allait bien ..._

_- D'accord. Euh ... Donc, il a un portable sur lui ?_

_- Ouais mais, ça ne réponds pas._

_- Ok ... Donc, si il est allumé, on va pouvoir le localiser. »_

Dean acquiesça, se reprochant silencieusement de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Il donna le numéro de téléphone et attendit ... Cinq minutes ... Dix minutes ...

_- « Et voila ! Au croisement de la vingtième et de la vingt-quatrième rue._

_- C'est loin ? Demanda Dean, qui s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise._

_- A dix minutes. »_

Dean ne perdit pas une seconde, il enfila sa veste en sortant du grand bâtiment gris et s'engouffra dans l'Impala. Il mettait le contact au moment où Kate apparut à la fenêtre du côté passager. Elle ne demanda pas l'accord du jeune homme pour monter dans sa voiture.

_- « Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais y aller sans moi._

_- Et oui, j'aurais du m'en souvenir, les flics sont toujours des gens collants. »_

Un court instant après, Dean posait le pied sur le macadam de la vingtième rue. Kate jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable avant de sortir de la voiture. Sam se trouvait bien ici. Dean scrutait les environs, analysant tous les visages et observant tous les détails dans leurs moindres recoins.

_- « Dean ! Appela Kate, en se retournant, le regard désolé. »_

Dean sentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur quand il aperçut le portable de son petit frère dans les mains de Kate. Une expression de réelle inquiétude s'insinua cette fois-ci sur son visage. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se produire ?

_- « Dean ... Murmura Kate. Je suis désolée ... »_

* * *

Au même moment, Sam ouvrait les yeux. Il était toujours dans cette pièce aux murs vieux et grisâtres.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, la porte s'ouvrit complètement, dévoilant dans son encadrement un homme. Cet homme, Sam aurait pu le reconnaître parmi des milliers. Ces yeux surtout. Ces horribles yeux jaunes qu'il avait vus pour la première fois le soir de ses six mois. Ces monstrueux yeux qui le hantaient depuis la mort de sa mère. Ce n'était même un homme, d'ailleurs. C'était un assassin, un démon ... Sam n'avait jamais ressentit une telle haine qu'à ce moment.

Et pourtant, cet homme le regardait presque avec fierté.

_- « Sammy ... Quel plaisir de te voir ici !_

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Aboya Sam, la voix emplie de haine._

_- Le jour de tes six mois, je suis sur que tu t'en souviens, je t'ai un offert un cadeau. Je souhaite juste que tu apprennes à t'en servir._

_- Quel cadeau ?! Vous avez tué ma mère, ce soir là !!!_

_- Hum ... Répondit le démon, l'air faussement embêté. Oui mais, j'y étais obligé, Sam. Et aujourd'hui, il est temps que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs. Ce serait bête que ta mère soit morte pour rien, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Et Jessica ?! Pourquoi l'avoir tuer ?! Elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence des démons !!!_

_- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, Sam ! S'agaça t-il, en secouant sa main comme si il chassait une mouche._

_- Vous voulez me faire utiliser mes pouvoirs ... Et si je refusais ?! »_

Le démon se mit à sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire enrager Sam. Dans une tentative irréfléchie, il tenta de sauter sur le démon. Juste pour lui faire payer, le faire souffrir comme il les avait souffrir, lui et sa famille.

A peine s'était-il relever qu'il fut projeté contre le mur par une force invisible. Sam reprit rapidement ses esprits et leva les yeux. Un homme venait d'apparaître derrière le démon.

_- « Sam. Reprit celui-ci. Je te présente Alan Mayers, je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler puisque tu couches avec sa fille. »_

Le visage de Sam s'obscurcit, tout à coup. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ... Il n'avait pas revu Erika depuis cette si belle nuit.

Sam observa les yeux d'Alan, espérant de tout cœur obtenir un peu d'aide. Mais, rien ne transparaissait dans ces yeux glacés et durs.

_- « Si vous croyez que je vais m'associez avec vous ou quoi que ce soit, alors vous pouvez toujours rêver !_

_- Très bien ... Dans ce cas ... Je vais être obligé de t'aider un peu. »_

_

* * *

_

Reviews !!! Merci !


	9. Chapter 9

Voila, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- « A Minneapolis ?! C'est au moins à trois cent milles !_

_- Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais, j'ai parlé à l'homme qui croit l'avoir vu et c'est bien Sam qu'il décrit._

_- T'en es sure ?_

_- Sure._

_- Ok. Alors, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je te remercie ... Vraiment. »_

Kate, oubliant la présence d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui était autour d'eux, fit un pas vers Dean et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser. Elle s'écarta doucement et lui offrit timide sourire.

_- « De rien. »_

Dean hocha lentement la tête et commença à partir. Finalement, il se retourna vers Kate.

_- « Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit, les flics sont vraiment des gens collants. »_

Kate envoya son poing sur l'épaule de Dean avant d'éclater de rire.

_- « Et toi Dean, tu piques !_

_- Quoi ?! Rétorqua t-il, l'air faussement outré. J'me suis rasé avant-hier ! »_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dean poussait la porte du motel, bien déterminé à parler des pouvoirs de Sam à leur père. Si jamais la disparition de Sam avait un lien avec ses pouvoirs, et ça, Dean en était convaincu, il fallait que John soit au courant. Il entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de tomber sur Erika, assise sur un des lits, en face de John.

_- « Erika ?_

_- Oh, salut Dean !_

_- Alors, des nouvelles de Sam ? Questionna John, immédiatement._

_- Oui, enfin ... Il se trouverait à Minneapolis._

_- Bon alors, c'est parti ! Fit-il, en se levant de sa chaise._

_- Attends, d'abord, je dois vous parler d'un truc ..._

_- Dean ?_

_- Oui, oui, je sais. En fait, depuis un peu plus d'un an, Sam a des visions. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont vraiment ces trucs. Il voit des choses qui se sont passées ou qui vont se passer. Apparemment, ça fait super mal ... Il en a déjà eu plusieurs et je savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai rien fait et ..._

_- Dean, je le savais déjà tout ça. Le coupa John, d'une voix calme._

_- Sam te l'a dit ? Interrogea Dean, surpris._

_- Non, c'est Alan qui me l'a révélé pendant ses courtes périodes de lucidité._

_- D'accord ... Euh, donc, je pensais que la disparition de Sam était sûrement liée avec ... Avec ses espèces de putins de pouvoirs._

_- Je le pense aussi. Tu as bien dit qu'il était à Minneapolis ? Il ne faut pas perdre une seconde._

_- Erika ? Proposa Dean._

_- Je viens._

_- Tu es sure ? Ca risque d'être dangereux ..._

_- Certaine. L'homme de ma vie est à Minneapolis alors oui, j'en suis sure. »_

Les trois personnes sortirent alors du motel. Dean s'installa au volant de l'Impala et alluma l'autoradio.

Le trajet fut très éprouvant, surtout pour Erika, apparemment malade.

_- « Tu es vraiment sure que ça va aller ? Demanda Dean, voyant encore une fois la jeune femme sortir avec précipitation de l'Impala pour vomir._

_- Oui, oui, c'est rien, c'est la voiture ... Expliqua t-elle vaguement, en attrapant le mouchoir que lui tendait Dean. »_

Près de cinq heures et demi et d'interminables routes après, l'Impala pénétrait dans Minneapolis. John, à présent, au volant de la voiture, jeta un coup d'œil à son fils et à Erika. Dean dormait, la joue collée contre la fenêtre et Erika réfléchissait, la tête dans les mains. Quand il stoppa la voiture, Erika sortit doucement de ses rêveries.

_- « Eh, Dean ! Appela John, en secouant légèrement son fils. »_

Celui-ci sursauta et se cogna contre le tableau de bord.

_- « Hein ?!_

_- On y est ... Evitez de faire du bruit, maintenant. On prend les armes, du sel et on y va. Ordonna le père Winchester, d'une voix sèche. »_

Dean émergea de la voiture, suivi par John et Erika. Il posa son regard sur les alentours avant de se charger des armes. La nuit était largement tombée et seuls deux lampadaires éclairaient l'avenue. Celle-ci était déserte, ce qui n'étonnait pas Dean étant donné son état et celui des bâtiments des environs. En effet, la moitié était en construction et l'autre moitié en ruine. Juste à droite de la route, s'étalait une rivière, sale et polluée.

Dean reporta son attention sur son père. Celui-ci indiquait, le bras levé, un immeuble gris.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et poussa la grande porte du hall d'entrée. Les trois personnes s'engagèrent ensuite dans les escaliers. Arrivé au premier étage, John montra une porte juste derrière Dean. Celui-ci prit sa respiration et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

La première chose que Dean vu, ce fut Sam, en plein milieu de la pièce. Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux vers les trois nouveaux arrivants.

_- « Dean, John et Erika ... Nous vous attendions ... Prononça Sam d'une voix glacée que Dean ne lui connaissait pas. »_


	10. Chapter 10

Et voila, déjà le dernier chapitre ! En esperant qu'il vous plaise ! Laissez vos impressions sur la fic, merci !

Je ferais un épilogue après.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La deuxième chose que Dean vu, ce fut les yeux jaunes et froids de son frère. Ces yeux horribles et monstrueux qu'il n'avait revus depuis vingt deux ans que dans ses cauchemars.

Derrière Sam, Dean reconnut Alan, le père d'Erika. Le même teint mat, les mêmes yeux, le même visage ...

Dean vit alors son frère lever le bras. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait collé au mur par une force invisible, tout comme Erika et John.

_-__ « Sale fils de ... _

_- Dean ! S'amusa Sam. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles !_

_- Tu n'es pas mon frère !_

_- En es-tu si sur ? »_

Le démon éclata de rire, en voyant que Dean ne répondait pas.

_- « Non, non, bien sur ... Continua t-il. Oh mais, je vois quand même que vous êtes venu armés ! »_

Sam souleva à nouveau son bras en direction de Dean. Celui-ci sentit un objet sortir de sa poche et le blesser à la main au passage. Sam fit alors tourner le couteau sur lui-même, simplement en le fixant des yeux. Le cadet des Winchester le pointa brusquement sur John.

_-__ « Alors papa ! Railla t-il. Papa ... Quel mot ! Tu n'as jamais été un père pour moi. Je me suis même demandé si tu ne me tenais pas pour responsable de la mort de maman ... Tellement tu étais distant. _

_- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas Sam !_

_- Crois moi, Sam est très conscient ! »_

Le démon se retourna et pointa cette fois, le couteau sur Erika. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait peur, même très peur. Elle ne reconnaissait ni Sam, ni son père et il semblait aussi que celui-ci ne la reconnaisse pas.

_- « Pourquoi pleures-tu, Erika ? Tu n'as pas encore eu mal ... »_

Sam lâcha alors sa prise sur le poignard, qui alla se planter dans l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci cria comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Jamais, elle n'avait sentit une douleur si forte, si aigue.

Sam fit un mouvement de bras et le couteau revint se poser dans sa main. Il le releva à nouveau.

_-__ « Non, non ... Haleta Erika, entre deux sanglots. Sam, tu ne peux pas faire ça !_

_- Ah non ? Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Sam ... Supplia t-elle. Je suis enceinte ! »_

Dean jura à ce moment là d'avoir vu un changement dans l'expression du visage de Sam.

Pourtant, le couteau vola à nouveau vers Erika. Mais, cette fois, il vint se planter dans le mur.

Cette fois, c'était clair pour Dean, son frère était possédé par le démon et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il voulait en fini vite, il sentait bien pourtant l'arme dans son dos, l'arme qui pouvait en finir avec tout ça. Seulement si il tuait le démon, il tuait aussi son frère et ça, c'était inconcevable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Celui-ci regardait Sam comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Erika, elle, était en larmes, du sang s'écoulant de son bras droit.

_- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda John, d'une voix dure. »_

Tout à coup, à peine le démon avait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Dean vit alors la solution à ces problèmes. Kate entra rapidement, une petite bouteille d'eau dans une main, un revolver dans l'autre.

Elle leva la bouteille d'eau et en aspergea Sam, avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réagir. Il se mit à hurler, en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

John, Erika et Dean tombèrent brutalement au sol.

Dean, malgré l'étonnement d'une aide si inespérée, se releva rapidement. Il saisit l'arme et la pointa sur Sam.

Il fut rapidement imité par son père qui lui, mit Alan en joue.

Le démon éclata de rire.

_- « Vous comptez réellement me tuer ?!_

_- Ben non. J'pensais qu'on irait plutôt prendre un verre. Ironisa Dean._

_- Alors, tu vas tuer ton propre frère ? »_

Dean ne répondit pas. Non, bien sur que non, il n'allait pas tuer son frère.

Mais, que faire ? Un exorcisme ? Qui ne marcherais sûrement pas sur un démon aussi puissant.

De son côté, Alan commençait à s'agiter. Soudainement, ses yeux changèrent du tout au tout.

_- « John ! Cria t-il. Dean ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Ecoutez ... Vous devrez me tuer dès l'instant où je vous le dirais ! »_

Il semblait lutter durement. Dean hocha la tête sans comprendre.

_-__ « Non, papa ! Implora Erika, les yeux noyés de larmes._

_- Erika ... Toi et tes frères, je vous aimerais toujours. »_

Alan lui souria faiblement, baissa la tête et commença à réciter des mots. Dean ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Et encore moins ces mots, semblables à du latin.

Tout à coup, l'unique ampoule se mit à clignoter et Sam s'agrippa la tête de ses mains en criant.

Dean se prépara. Les yeux horrifiés, il tint l'arme plus fermement et se concentra. Tout pourrait se jouer en une seconde.

Un instant plus tard, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa de la bouche et des yeux du cadet des Winchester. La masse noire tournoya un moment sur place avant de se diriger droit sur Alan.

Cette fois, Dean avait compris. Il aurait aimé ne jamais comprendre. Alan était en train de se sacrifier ... Pour sa fille et pour Sam.

Celui-ci s'était effondré sur le sol, inconscient ou plutôt très faible.

La fumée pénétra alors en Alan.

_- « MAINTENANT ! Hurla t-il, le visage tendu. »_

La dernière chose que Dean vu avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, ce fut les beaux yeux verts d'Alan se transformer en d'horribles pupilles jaunes.

Le temps sembla alors s'être arrêté.

Finalement, Alan tomba à terre, ses yeux à nouveau couleur émeraude grands ouverts. Dean ne pu alors qu'éprouver une immense admiration pour l'homme qui venait de sauver son frère et de se sacrifier pour lui.

Dean rangea son arme, le visage las et regarda les autres personnes. John avait encore le bras levé et les yeux dans le vague, il n'avait pas tiré. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu tiré sur un homme qui était encore son meilleur ami ?

Kate n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée et n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans un coin de la pièce, les larmes coulaient sur le visage fin d'Erika, sans bruit ...

Dean sentit la pression tomber, tout d'un coup. Il s'accroupit près de Sam pour vérifier son état. Il sentait, sans toucher pourtant le corps de son frère, son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il saignait du nez mais malgré tout, Sam allait bien.

Dean se releva lentement, laissant Erika et John près de Sam.

Il s'approcha de Kate, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé

_-__ « Comment ... ?_

_- Tu avais oublié ça. Souffla t-elle, en tendant à Dean le journal de son père, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage. C'est très instructif. »_


	11. Epilogue

Et voila, cette fois la fic est fini. Merci à Samlette pour l'unique review ! D Merci également à ceux qui m'ont lu !

Voila, donc bonne lecture et à bientôt, peut être !

* * *

Alan, du haut des ses trois ans et demi, observait, les yeux grands ouverts, la mariée s'avancer vers son tonton. La mariée, elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, presque nacrée, qui traînait derrière elle. Dans ses longs cheveux fins était attaché une fleur bleu pâle.

Quand son papa lui avait expliqué le mariage, Alan n'avait pas tout compris. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que tout le monde était content et ça lui suffisait bien pour le moment.

Son papa, justement, était juste à côté de son tonton, tous les deux dans leurs costumes noirs. Une vague histoire de témoin ... Alan était sur en les voyant là, c'était eux les plus forts.

La cérémonie, comme l'appelait les grands, lui parut très longue. Mais finalement, après avoir sucer son pouce et balancer ses pieds dans le vide pendant longtemps, sa maman lui souffla dans l'oreille que ça y est, c'était fini.

Alan n'en perdit pas une miette et fila, en courant dans tous les sens, rejoindre son papa.

--

John calculait ... Il en était arrivé au cinquième plus beau jour de vie, aujourd'hui. C'était le mariage de Dean. John se sentait à la fois fier et soulagé. Fier parce que son fils aîné se mariait, c'était vraiment devenu un homme aujourd'hui. Et soulagé parce qu'il n'aurait jamais penser marier son fils. Il se souvenait encore de toutes ces filles, d'un soir ...

John fut, tout à coup, sortit de ses pensées par un petit bonhomme qui l'avait bousculé en courant partout. John n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître avec ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur les yeux et son énergie débordante. Encore une de ses plus grandes fiertés, Alan, son petit fils, le petit garçon de Sammy.

A ce moment, John ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mary, qu'elle aurait été fière, elle aussi, de Sam et de Dean ...

--

Dean embrassa une nouvelle fois Kate. Il se tourna et suivit le petit Alan du regard. Le petit garçon courait, bousculant tout le monde au passage. Dean souria. Ce petit bonhomme était un vrai rayon de soleil. D'ailleurs, depuis sa naissance, la vie des Winchester était passée de l'enfer au paradis. Enfin presque ...

Déjà, Sam et John s'entendaient mieux, ne trouvant plus de raison de se disputer. Ensuite, Erika, ce fameux soir où le démon était mort, avait annoncé sa grossesse. Les neufs mois qui avaient suivis n'avaient pas été non plus de tout repos. Finalement, le petit garçon avait pointé le bout de son nez. Il fut nommé Alan, en hommage au père d'Erika.

Puis, aujourd'hui, Dean se mariait. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit au mariage et puis finalement, ce jour là était arrivé. En plus de ça, il avait dit oui à une flic. Une flic ! Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?!

Enfin non finalement, Kate n'était pas seulement une flic, c'était aussi la femme qu'il aimait.

Quant à la chasse, les Winchester ne l'avait pas abandonné. John restait quand même toujours le plus fidèle. Il continuait à traverser le grand pays qu'est les Etats-Unis pour exterminer toutes ces créatures.

Dean venait derrière. Jamais il n'aurait pu se passer d'elle. Et puis, Kate comprenait bien ce désir. Après tout, chasseur et flic, c'est presque la même chose !

Sam arrivait enfin. La chasse pour lui n'avait jamais été un besoin vital mais, il ne disait jamais non quand Dean le lui proposait. Enfin depuis la naissance d'Alan, il ne partait jamais plus de deux jours.

Andrew, le frère d'Erika, aujourd'hui âgé de dix-neuf ans, s'en était, lui, trouver une vocation. Il suivait John dans ses chasses et était très doué.

Son petit frère, Logan, avait eu huit ans le mois dernier et vivait avec Sam, Erika et Alan, dans une maison qu'ils avaient acheter, dans le Kansas. Dean, lui, partageait un appartement dans un immeuble avec Kate, tout près de chez son frère.

--

Sam vacilla, tout à coup, même si à présent il s'y était habitué. Alan venait une nouvelle fois de lui rentrer dedans, après une de ces courses infernales. Sam baissa la tête et put voir les yeux verts de son fils, levés vers lui. Alan avait aussi les bras tendus dans sa direction. Sam sourit et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il chercha rapidement la maman des yeux mais rencontra finalement le regard du grand père. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un vague sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Sam s'approcha de John, Alan pendu à son cou.

_- « Papa ?_

_- Ah, Sam !_

_- Alors, cette chasse à Portland ?_

_- Ooh, une dame blanche, ça a été vite réglé._

_- C'est quoi une dame blanche ? Demanda Alan, intrigué. »_

Dean arriva, ce qui eut pour effet de faire oublier la question du jeune garçon.

_- « Tout va bien ?_

_- Très bien ! Assura Sam, en sentant une petite main tirer sur sa chemise._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il._

_- Alors, c'est quoi une dame blanche ?_

_- On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand. Répondit John, tout sourire, en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit curieux. »_


End file.
